


Amara Dove Anderson

by Pink_Butterfly



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Flaws are okay, Insecurity, Kinda like Mika but reimagined, Questions about self worth, mental illness(s), mentions of abuse, please love yourself, she has mental problems because of David, she just wants everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Hello, this is my MC/OC! She is like Mika, but reimagined. Anytime I write a SM fic she will probably be in it, so if you want to understand her more, read this! (If you want to)Her names Amara Dove Anderson, and I spent a lot of time creating her. I hope you like her and understand what I was going for while making this:)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Amara Dove Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> This is Amara. Please give her love:) I think she deserves it...
> 
> I DON’T OWN SEDUCE ME! I JUST OWN AMARA, OLIVER, ROWAN, PETER. MICHAELA LAWS CREATED THE GAME!!!!

Amara Dove Anderson 

(Amara Is like Mika reimagined. I took Mika’s personality, and built Amara’s off of it.)

Her full name is Amara Dove Anderson, her birthday is February 1st 2002. Her zodiac is Aquarius. 

For starters, she is a Caucasian 18 year old female. She is 5’3 with waist-length chocolate brown hair that falls down in soft waves, whenever she’s anxious it’s typically more curly though. She has bright green eyes with a tent of blue in them. She also has dimples, which earned her the nickname ‘dimples’ or sometimes ‘giggles’ by her older brother. She has sun-kissed skin from being out in nature all throughout her life. She weighs 122 pounds - if you wanted to know. 

I would say her style changes based on the people she is with or how she’s feeling. If she’s with her father, or attending an Anderson company meeting, she dresses more proper and business like. Usually wearing collared sweaters tucked into matching or plaid skirts and heels. She would wear something like that if she means business, and/or if she is feeling confident enough. If she’s with her friends she is usually found wearing skinny jeans, cute simple shirts, and white converse. If she is just going out to the pink lady caffe, or if it’s a hot summer day, she’ll wear a jean skirt, lightly colored summer blouse, and sneakers or sandals. Or, if she’s dressing to impress - most likely where one of her dads party is being held and important guest are being invited - she’ll wear a long dark dress, heels, and some jewelry her family got her. Lastly, if she’s stressed over something, or being insecure, she’ll wear some leggings, a top, and cardigan - one that covers her wrists - and some converse.

She is very successful in school, in a lot of AP classes as well as extra-curricula’s. She is on the cheer squad, for many different reasons. For one, it looks good on her college application, something her father wanted. And secondly, whenever she does cheer, she feels as if she is apart of a group. Like she’s welcomed there. Wanted. And it also takes her mind off of her fathers high expectations of her, even if only for a few hours. She is fluent in many languages. Mostly consisting of Spanish, Italian, and French. 

Her only real friends are Naomi and Suzu, they’ve been together since pre-school. Suzu always calls her a social butterfly though. She doesn’t see herself as one, even though she does like to metaphorically float around the school and socialize with people a lot. That’s just the way she was raised, her father always taught her the importance of manners and reputation. If she wasn’t always friendly and greeting, there would be consequences. 

Ironically, the reason she doesn’t have many friends, though, is because of her reputation. You know, the ‘Spoiled, privileged, ungrateful, rich bitch’ That reputation was built by Lisette White. Amara never understood why Lisette disliked her so much, they had also known each other since Pre-School. Suzu said Lisette was just jealous, and that’s why she bullied Amara and spread hateful rumors about her. And since Lisette was basically the HBIC at Chicago high, everyone believed her. So whenever Amara kindly complimented or tried to start a conversation with one of the many students who actually believed Lisette’s lies, she got insulted. Everyone knew who her father was, but they never even spent a second trying to get to know Amara. 

And that effected more than she would care to admit. 

Her family life is rather difficult. 

She has two brothers. Her older brother, Oliver - who she calls Oli - is 21. Most people would think that since he’s the oldest he’d be the Heir. However, David always wanted a girl to be the heir, and besides, Oliver Anderson is very irresponsible, his fathers belt never set him straight. He can be an alcoholic at times, and is very thankful for his little sister to always be there for him when he needs sobering up. Though they are very close, they have a complicated relationship, when things get too tough for him, he tends to run away. Usually to New York, where he has a penthouse and many friends. Amara doesn’t understand why her brother can never behave. He is a mama’s boy and truly loves his family. Oliver tends to misunderstand why Amara constantly tries to impress their father, when all he wanted to do was break the rules and get free from all of expectations.

She also has a little brother, Rowan - who she calls Ro, or Row Row - who is 7. In most families, the youngest gets anything they want. That ain’t the case. With Oliver always causing trouble and worrying their mom and angering their father , and Amara training and studying to become the CEO with their dads and going to brunches with their mom, Rowan doesn’t get a lot of attention from his parents. That’s why he loves his siblings so much, because whenever they have time, they try to spend it with him and make him happy. He’s grateful, quiet, and never causes to much fuss. 

David Anderson always put too much pressure on his daughter. She was the favorite, she knew this. In any other life, she would be ecstatic, but, the implications of being the favorite - especially her fathers favorite - were dreadful. Whenever she wasn’t at school or cheer practice, or with her friends on Saturday, or trying to make Rowan happy, she was studying. Or working. Or arguing with her father. Or trying to make everyone around her pleased. Or crying. Or bleeding. 

Her father pushed and pushed, and shoved and shoved. If she made one tiny mistake, he would blow up. If she got a grade - that was actually really good - but he didn’t approve of it, he would leave bruises. If she wasn’t on her best behavior, or if she didn’t greet every guest at a dinner party, he would yell and scream. 

He was abusive. Worse than. He got enraged over little things. And while on little occasions when she wasn’t the one to cause such an outburst, and he would beat Oli, she would still get bruises from it. Mental bruises.

She went through a lot of heartache. She always survived it, and she never NEVER complained. That’s the type of person she was, she didn’t like to talk about herself, she wasn’t self-involved like a lot of high school students were. If anyone ever asked how she was doing she told them what they wanted to hear, that she was fine. Because she knew they didn’t actually care, that was just what they were suppose to do, they did it to make themselves feel better. And they actually thought they were doing a good job. 

Her friends knew about the abuse, and the pressure. Knew how her mom was there, but not really there. They knew Oliver loved his sister, but sometimes things got too much for him, so he ran. And drank. But Amara was always there for him. They knew when and why Amara lied. She did it because no one could do anything about these facts. 

No one could stop her dad from screaming and abusing. No one could stop her mom from pushing away everything people said about her husband - about her daughter. Laura was a pushover, and a bit naive, no one could stop that. No one could stop Oliver from running away and using liquor to solve his problems, no one could stop the sizeable amount of money he spent on stupid things either. He was the prodigal son. 

That’s the way her family was, and that caused her to have large mental problems. 

It started when she was 15. Amara had started dating her first boyfriend, Peter Kingsley. The principles son. He was the perfect boyfriend, he looked past her flaws and her family problems. And Amara was grateful that her dad could tolerate him. However, that was also the year her dads abusive behavior got worse. It was every night now, hours upon hours of screaming and torture. No one dared say anything though, not Laura, not the maids, and not Rowan. 

So, she did the only ‘logical’ thing for her to do. She started cutting. A small razor blade, every night. She cut her wrist seeing the blood drop in her sink. She did it after every fight with her dad. She cleaned it up, and wore sleeves the next day. No one knew about it. She told herself that it helped. Because if she cut herself, then she could actually control the pain that she felt. It wasn’t her father or any bully conflicting pain on her, she was doing it. That made her feel better. Like she was in control. 

When she was 16 she got diagnosed with depression. Her dad was, of course, enraged. He couldn’t possibly believe his daughter, Amara Dove Anderson, was depressed. And yet, she was. Her mother eventually found the cuts and scars on her wrists, much to Amara’s dismay. She immediately took her to the doctors and had a test taken, that’s when they found out. She got prescribed meds, to help her, and they supposedly stopped the urges of cutting. And Amara hates it. She still has to take those stupid pills every morning. 

In the end, her father forced her to break up with Peter. The day after her 18th birthday, she went to his house, and told him the typical line - it’s not you, it’s me. 

And that was the end of that era. Peter still watches her at school, still heartbroken. So was Amara, she got over it though, like she does everything. 

When her grandpa died, she died. He was the only one who always supported her. No matter what. When her father got to much, she’d venture off in search of him. He would be welcoming like always. On the weekends, when she was younger, they’d stop by the company and check in with everyone. Amara loved it, the employees adored her, she was always so radiant when she was younger. A smile on her face even through her father abuse. When she turned 15, and got a boyfriend, you’d expect her to be even more happy and even more smiley. Something big inside her switched though, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. Thats why the cutting started. 

Cutting wasn’t her only problem, she has anxiety. Her father caused that as well. She thinks if she does something that doesn’t turn out perfect, there’d be consequences. She is mad insecure about her body, even though her friends hype her up anytime she puts a dress or her uniform on. She doesn’t think she’s that pretty, and whenever someone compliments her, she just thinks they are saying that to get something from her. 

However, when she meets the incubi, and they all treat her like an equal, she starts smiling more. She wears more summer dresses, and she lets her walls down. It doesn’t happen that fast however. 

Anytime James offered his arm to escort her to the dining table, she’d flinch. She couldn’t help it. James was a prince, an upcoming ruler, he could be very dominant and demanding sometimes. Her father was kinda like a king too, not demon lord type of king, but still. Eventually, she took his arm happily and with grace. He adored her for that. 

Whenever Erik complimented her, she didn’t really take it to heart. He had to be lying, she wasn’t beautiful, or lovely, or anything he described her as. And when he teased her, she had felt stupid, and her blush always crept up around him. She loved his teasing once she knew his story. Every compliment, every smile thrown her way made her feel special. Like a princess. And anytime he achieved to make her blush, he felt proud. She was truly a delight, and he smiled always at her. Showing her the real him. 

Sam. Sammy, he was a brute. She really disliked him at first, he was always so blunt, and not to mention loud. He bullied Matthew, and rolled his eyes at everyone. He was rough - and not like that - and sometimes she found her self flabbergasted by his language. In time, she came to enjoy him. She understood that was just the way he was. He became soft by the second week of living with her, and he caught himself smiling at her. He immediately shook up though and glared at Matthew. For no reason. Matthew had to cower behind Amara sometimes, because he was afraid of Sam’s glare. No one understands why he glared at him, except Damien. 

Matthew was a delight. He had always cooked and cleaned up, his excitement was a bit too much sometimes. She had to go to Damien a few times because he understood the need for calmness. Matthew always found a way to make her laugh and made her feel better about herself when she was feeling insecure. Matthew felt happy around her, she didn’t see him as a child. 

She was first wary about Damiens powers, never being alone anymore. And he was so quiet at first that she didn’t realize he was in the room with her until he spoke. Making her jump a little. It was sometimes comforting though, he knew what was going on in her mind. He knew all the pressure, and he gently reassured everything would be great. And Damien was thankful that she saw him as a normal person, not just a mind reader.

Amara loves the incubi, and enjoys the time they spend together. She has finally found her family, and is learning to accept herself. All of her life she has done everything her father asked, just for him to be proud and accept her. He never has, and she always thought that was because she wasn’t good enough. Now, she understands that’s not the case. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the theme of Controlling parents aware in this. (And abusive parents.)
> 
> (1)David made her join the cheer team because it looks good on a college application. Even though Amara learns to enjoy it, he didn’t ask her if she wants to actually do it.
> 
> (2)Then when she gets a boyfriend, dates him for years, he forced her to break up with him for no apparent reason. Obviously Amara didn’t want to and feels awful about it.
> 
> (3)I didn’t mention this in the fic, but, anytime he abuses her he always makes her lie about what caused the bruise. 
> 
> He has a perpetual need to be in control of her all the time. 
> 
> If your going through a situation like this, please tell someone. You are your own person and shouldn’t be controlled by anyone!
> 
> And also, I don’t advise self harm! That was for fic purposes only! Please never harm yourself or others on purpose. YOU ARE STRONG!


End file.
